Did You Get my Text?
by Sweet Emii
Summary: Kurt is may have a texting problem. Blaine finds an amusing way to help solve it … or is he just feeding the fire? A fun Klaine oneshot.


**Did You Get my Text?**

AN: This is based off the prank Jared Padelacki did on Misha Collins. I love those Supernatural boys. I thought it would be a cute thing for Kurt/Blaine. I always imaged they would be texting or talking to each other while Kurt was in New York.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt and probably looked as mortified as the rest of the New Directions. The incident last night was still fresh in his mind. In fact, Santana and Rachael had to be placed on different sides of the room in case Santana tried to smother the other girl in her sleep. Needless to say, it resulted in a very awkward night and morning.<p>

Despite the horrors of the night, he woke up to one of the most beautiful and addicting sounds: the sound from his phone indicating the arrival of a text message.

Unfortunately, they had arrived at the hotel and had finished the post-competition madness too late for Kurt to send a well-needed message too Blaine. Realizing this, Kurt had found himself in a very unpleasant mood, one that could only be described as an addict realizing his latest joint was going to be taken away from him. However, he did receive a lovely good night message that managed to help him make it through the night.

As soon as 9:00am rolled around, he was pleasantly wakened by his phone which Kurt blindly groped for before checking.

'Morning, beautiful. Hope competition went well. Txt me when u wake!'

Kurt felt a smile grace his lips as he propped himself up to have decent access to the touch-screen, immersing his face in the faint glow of the screen.

'Didnt win but crazy night. Tell you l8tr.'

'Sorry to hear. :( Bet you rocked though. Crazy good or bad?'

Kurt grinned; ecstatic as the rate he was getting his replies. He probably should just call his boyfriend… but he had a stranger urge to text. Plus, by the sound of the waking girls, he needed to lock himself in the bathroom soon or else there would be no chance for much needed one-on-one time with him and the mirror. 'Just crazy hilarious. Bit of both. Off to call dibs on bathroom mirror. Ttyl.'

The rest of the morning was an awkward, difficult, and traumatic experience that he found himself thrown in the middle of. As he wrestled to get the girls to show some strand of decency beyond verbal need for retaliation and slaughter on Santana's part, he found himself missing home with a renewed vigor. He just wanted to sit on the couch and vegetate on his boyfriend's lap talking about New York, college, the new fashion trends, and the warblers. Scratch that, he just wanted to vegetate on a bench right this very moment and text Blaine. However, the running around to catch a flight they nearly missed prevented him from doing so.

As soon as he sat down on the plane, he pulled out his phone to let Blaine know he was heading back via a quick text message before the flight attendants came by. Then turned off his phone for the flight before quickly hiding his head in his lovely addition of the fly mall in hopes the awkward silence on the plane would be lessened by shiny pictures of perfume bottles and jewelry.

It was certainly a relief when the plane touched down. As everyone waited to get off the plane, Kurt turned his phone back on to shave off his Blaine texting withdraw by sending another message to his lovely significant other. However, what happened when his iphone open was nothing but mortifying if not horrifyingly hilarious.

The little apple sign went away to reveal a lovely picture of him and Blaine on the cover. Then, the phone when absolutely insane.

BING BING bing bing bing bing…. Kurt froze in horror as he iphone went off like it was on drugs. The poor device binged and vibrated so violently in his hand that he could do nothing but hang on while glancing around with a 'what do I do? How do I stop this?' expression plastered on his face.

Some people were staring at him oddly while others were confused and vaguely curious. Mercades, next to him, was dying of laughter both at the expression on his face and the name she manage to catch sight of as his phone lit up. 'Blaine Anderson; 11 text messages'

He glared at the contraption in his hands and mainly that horrible name!

As he tried all sorts of strange things that may or may not have broken his phone and lagged it slightly, he was more or less screaming. His next flow of words may have included some parts and bits of the follow: "How do I stop this? How do I stop text messages? Is that physically possible? Oh my Gaga, it won't stop! My hand's getting numb. It won't turn off, Mercades! AHHH!"

Kurt watched in horror as the number climbed and climbed until it reached 30. Out of some type of horrible curiosity, he tapped the screen to view his text message as the phone continued to bing madly and buzz around in his hand.

'H' was the first message. Kurt's jaw dropped… No way…

'i'

' '

'h'

'u'

'n'

' '

'I'

' ,'

'B'

'l'

'a'

'i'

'n'

'e'

' '

'A'

'n'

'd'

'e'

'r'

's'

'o'

'n'

' '

'm'

'i'

's'

's'

'e'

's'

' '

'K'

'u'

'r'

't'

' '

'H'

'u'

'm'

'm'

'e'

'l'

' '

'*heart*'

As Kurt descended the plane, he bowed his head, embarrassed beyond words and trying to avoid the curious and amusing glances he was getting. The news of Blaine's text mania had spread throughout the New Directions causing them to laugh and howl at his expense. He shook his head, silently planning on castrating his boyfriend. Even Mr. Schuester seemed to be highly amused.

'I hate you' he text back.

He glanced back at the chattering mess of his friends. At least they were talking and laughing again. …Maybe he won't murder Blaine after all.

Kurt jumped when his phone binged and vibrated again. He glared at the contraption but it didn't move afterwards so he opened to check his messages.

'Was it on vibrate?'

…Or maybe castration was in order.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhh I missed writing Klaine fics. That was short but fun. Read, enjoy, and Review. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
